Hana Moeteimasu
by Okamira
Summary: Uchiha Kira. Just your average prodigy... or not. She has two heavy burdens to bear. That of her twin sister and that of her best friend who were both murdered for the same reason by the same person. I suck at summaries. Please just read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!!! So... this story is based off of a RP that my friend and I did a while back. Some parts of it can get a bit cheesy (later chapters) but hey, we're teenagers! Also, I know that the timeline is a bit mixed up and such but it was the only way to make the RP work, if it bothers you then sorry! So please read and enjoy the first chapter! Oh, and please review! I really need all the feed back I can get!**

**~Okamira**

"Wha-what are you doing?"

Cold laughter resonated in the night, matching the temperature of the air as a flash of orange illuminated two figures. Both were female though their stances were polar opposites. While one stood at attention, muscles rippling with tension of the fight that had proceeded the feeble words, the other was cowering in fear, staring in awe at the pattern of the Mangyeko Sharingan that filled the others eyes...it was painfully obvious who had the upper hand.

"You know very well what is going to take place tonight...sister."

"Kira!" the cowering figure said desperately, "It doesn't have to come to this!"

Kira stopped, her cold mask of sinister delight hardening, "Doesn't it? We are going blind sister, the over usage of the Mangyeko Sharingan has already taken much toll on our sight! It is only natural that the game the Uchiha clan is doomed to play would come down to this, blood vs. blood, and we all know who will win this game."

"But, but!" Kira's sister sputtered in disbelief, "There is Obito! I thought you would choose Obito, not me!"

"Obito?!" Kira hissed, glaring at her sister with a look that would kill if it could, "How _dare _suggest that I use _Obito_?!"

Her sister moved back from Kira's fearful form as fire began to seep from her sister's mouth casting an ominous glow on her red and black eyes.

"Sister..." she crooned, "It is not Obito's destiny to become my eyes, it will _never_ be his destiny." her voice became sickly sweet, "That is your burden to bear, just like that of our great uncle. So...become my eyes!"

A scream split the night air...then all was silent once more.

Chapter One

It had been a little over two weeks since the funeral of Uchiha Komadori, the daughter of the leader of the Uchiha, yet, life at the Uchiha mansion was still going on almost as if nothing had happened...

"Ki-chaaaaan!"

Uchiha Kira opened her eyes...only to have her sight darkened as a pillow collided painfully, as a s painfully as a pillow could collide that is, with her head.

"You're gonna have to go to practice without any breakfast if you don't get up soon! And your mom made those REALLY good egg things!"

"I'm coming Seishin! Now leave me alone!!" Kira groaned tiredly.

"Fine." Seishin said in an exasperated voice, "but when you come down and there's nothing left don't blame me!"

Kira opened her eyes again and squinted against the sunlight that was streaming in from the window across from her bed, overlooking the Uchiha mansion's large grounds. She yawned, heading over to her dresser and pulling on her training uniform. As she brushed her long ebony hair Kira looked into her full-length mirror. On her torso was the traditional Uchiha high collared shirt but with a slight, personal twist. Instead of being shapeless and the proper length, the black shirt hugged her curves tightly and stopped two or three inches above her belly button. She wore a short, black, leather mini-skirt instead of the typical baggy pants... her style of dress was always a topic for discussion with her mother...

Giving her hair one last brush she opened her door and ran into, what felt like, a hard wall that she never remembered being there.

"Are you okay Kira-san?" a concerned voice came from above her head.

Kira looked up and found herself staring into a pair of yellow eyes with cat-like pupils. "O-Orochi-kun..." She could feel her face burning, "S-sorry...I wasn't looking where I was going..."

Orochimaru's pale face turned a light shade of pink as he quickly mumbled a 'that's alright' before walking into his room across the hall.

Orochimaru was one of the few ninjas that lived in the Uchiha mansion in addition to the Uchiha family. In addition to Kira, Obito and their family Orochimaru, Tsunade, Jiraya, Seishin, Kakashi and Rin, the members of Kira's and Obito's teams, shared the large mansion granting the teams easy access to each other when duty called.

"Kira," her father, Soya, said softly. "You have a visitor."

Another Uchiha was sitting at the slightly crowded table, his elbows resting on the smooth surface, staring into space.

"Madara-ojii!!" Kajira ran up to the man and gave him a large, suffocating hug. "It's been so long!! What are you doing here?"

Uchiha Madara smirked, "I heard that Komadori was murdered and, even though it was a while ago, decided to pay my respects." He said leaning in towards Kajira, "Congratulations." he stage whispered before straightening up once more. "And it happened so soon after your friend...who was she...Maame, was killed. I am sorry Kira."

Kira shook some of her hair in front of her face to hide the fact that she was blushing_, what is he thinking bringing that up when everyone else is here?! Not even otou-san and okaa-san know! Damn him_...

She felt a hand on her shoulder and suddenly saw herself looking at her best friend's, Seishin's, pale white eyes. No one, not even Kira, knew where she had come from. All they knew was that some ANBU had found her in the middle of the woods near the border of Konoha and the village hidden in the mist, covered in blood and fatally wounded. At the time Seishin was around 8 years old. As soon as she recovered from her multiple injuries she quickly joined the academy, joining Kajira and Orochimaru at the top of their class. She was an object of fascination with her pale white irises and matching long hair, pale skin and mysterious past. She and Kajira became quick friends.

"Do we have any missions today?" Kajira said, shacking off her discomfort.

"We're not sure yet." Tsunade replied, scooping more eggs onto her plate, "Sensei-hasn't contacted us so I assume we'll go to the training grounds at the normal time."

"Was that your _grandfather_?!" Jiraya exclaimed in a low voice as the shadow of Madara and Soya faded into another part of the doorway.

"Yeah." She replied nervously, "I haven't seen him in years! We all assumed that he had died and no one ever knew... it's really strange for him to visit us like this..."

"Who knew you weren't the only one with secrets, Sei!" Jiraya joked, hitting Seishin on the back.

"I am quite sure that we all have secrets, Jiraya." Orochimaru hissed quietly from the shadows.

"You always have to be so literal Orochima, and come over here! It's freaky when you pop up from nowhere like that..." Jiraya murmured as he rolled his eyes.

"It's not my fault that you're a dobe and aren't capable of noticing the presence of another." Orochimaru countered, stepping into the light.

Jiraya glared at the paled skinned boy before turning to Seishin, "Tell us a story!" he exclaimed, averting the topic from his own stupididy, "You're good at that kind of thing!"

"Shouldn't we be training?" Tsunade said, but only half-hearted; it was true, Seishin was a good story-teller.

"Lighten up Billboard! Sensei won't kill us for being late to a training session that isn't taking place."

Tsunade turned red at the mentioning of her nickname and opened her mouth as if to say something, but, she thought better of it and simply glared at Jiraya.

"Well...I think I'll tell you a story from my village, the Village Hidden in the Mist..." Sieshin said thoughtfully.

Everyone in the room visibly stiffened. In all the years Seishin had been their friend this was the first time she had mentioned anything about her life before coming to Konoha. Yet here she was, about to a story that might reveal much of her shadowed past.

Seishin took a deep breath and when she opened her eyes they had a small light in them. "I am sure that you all know of the recent change that occurred in the place known as the Village Hidden in the Bloody Mist. Or, they might have chosen not to divulge this information to other villages and I can see why. You see, they not only participate in the Chunin exams but they hold an exam among Acadamy Cadets to see who shall become a genin. I'll explain this exam, as it is an important part of this story. When an academy class is getting ready to graduate thay put all of the students in an arena and they are left there with only one goal. To be the last one standing. The students are forced to kill their friends, their enemies, kill everyone if they are to survive. This sounds barbaric, I know, but the method worked for the Village and that's all that mattered, they had the strongest ninja in the five great nations for many many generation. Mo one ever anticipated that a young girl at the age of four would change everything. Her name was Yoru and was expected to be the next Mizukage of the village. Now, Yoru did not have any parents, and had only one friend, Zabuza or Zazi as she called him," Seishin's voice broke and she blinked quickly, "Anyways, it was no where near Yoru's turn to take the exam when she snuck into the room that the graduating class would be fighting in. No one knew she was there and as soon as the class came in they say that she slaughtered them all. When the elders came back she was sitting in the middle of the massacre, covered in blood... laughing. No one really knew what happened in there or what caused it, but the elders quickly took her out of the room and placed Zazi in the room instead. There was no way that they were leaving their top ninja to be exiled, so they blamed her best friend. When the elders 'found' the young boy there they decreed that he would be exiled. When Yoru discovered this it was already a week after the execution and she took her own life. Or, that's what we were all told had happened. There a people who say that Yoru didnt die. That she's still out there in the mist surrounding the village waiting to take revenge on the people that killed her Zazi." With this Seishin fell silent.

"Wow..." Kira voiced what everyone in the room had been thinking. "That's all true?"

Sieshin nodded.

"You knew the girl, Yoru, right?" Jiraya said in a soft voice.

Sieshin nodded again.

Kira whistled, "She must have had a huge infuse of elemental chakra to do that..."

"Elemental Chakra?" the white haired girl said, confused.

"You know...your chakra type. One of the four elements or light or dark." Tsundae stated, "Don't tell me you don't even know your type?!"

The group was glad for a chance to change the dreary topic to something more up beat and quickly grabbed a chance to change it. None of them knew how to react to Seishin's story.

"I never knew that such a thing existed." Seishin said dazed, "So that's why Kira-chan can do fire jutsus better than I can?"

"Basically," Kira explained, "You can still use jutsus of other types, but they won't be as effective or feel as natural. There are universal types that are determined by your clan then there are personal types that are determined by the individual. I'm fire becasue I am Uchiha, and last I checked I also had lightning and a bit of dark."

"How do you know?"

Kira smiled and walked over to the kitchen table. She paused and pushed some paperwork to the side, picking up a small notebook. "You use this."

"Chakra paper?!" Tsunade exclaimed, "Why do you have something like that just lying arond?!" she schreeched.

"Calm down Tsunade." she said with a quiet athourity.

"But to have something so rare just lying around..." Tsunade mumbled, "damn rich Uchihas..."

Kira smirked and proceeded to rip out a piece of the paper. "You just run your chakra through it." she said, handing it to Seishin.

Seishin's brows furrowed, not sure what to do. "Could you do it first so I can see how it's done?"

She chuckled, "Sure." Kira grasped the paper as it started to glow with her chakra. The paper burst into flame, darkened, glowed, and continued changing at high speed until finally it exploded.

"Woah! That was cool!" Seishin said, looking at Kajira in awe.

"Was the piece bad?" Tsunade asked, staring at the remnants of the paper.

"I...I don't know..." Kira trembled.

"That wasn't supposed to happen?" Seishin asked.

"No," Kira explained, "It should have just burst into flames. I wasn't focusing on my secondary type so it shouldn't have reacted to the dark or anything else!"

"Maybe the pad is bad..." Orochimaru mumbled while tearing out a piece of paper. It turned black, reacting to his dark chakra. "It seems like it was just that piece. You try now."

Seishin grasped her new piece of paper and concentrated on her chakra flow. It exploded much like Kira's had.

"What is with that paper?!" Tsunade exclaimed, "I think it has gone bad."

"That's impossible," Kira said, "It's new and has barely been used."

"Well..." Jiraya said thoughtfully, "There's something wrong with it."

"...no duh." Orochimaru said, rolling his eyes.

"Kira!" Soya came out from the room where he and Madara had been conversing, "Your grandfather wishes to speak with you."

Kira turned from her friends with a hasty, "Be right back." and headed to the family's living room where she found her uncle sitting on one of the many couches.

"Well done my granddaughter." his voice came from behind Kira and she felt herself being embraced by her oji-sama. "Let me see them."

Slowly Kira untangled herself from his arms and turned around to face her grandfather, slowly lifting her eyes to meet his gaze.

She could hear his intake of breath at her new Sharingan eyes. He hadn't been there to see them after she killed her best friend and a look of satisfied wonder misted over his own Sharingan as he took hers in. Around the pupil was the shape of an eight-pointed star with a small dot in each of the rays, connecting to form an underlaying pattern very similar to her grandfather's. Madara raised a hand to lightly stroke the skin around his granddaughter's eyes. "The eternal Sharingan..." he whispered in awe, "You are only the second to achieve such a power, such an honor." He leaned down and placed his lips lightly on Kira's forehead, "I am so proud of you Kira."

Kira pulled away from her grandfather, "Thank you oji-sama. I know how much this means to you."

Madara chuckled slightly, "You truly are my granddaughter. Have fun learning what you can do with them." He smirked and moved into the shadows of the room, "Who knows, you might even become stronger than I am... especially if you can convince your weak brother, Obito, to kill his best friend..." and with that sinister note, he vanished.

Kira felt her hands ball into fists. _I'm sorry oji-sama_, she thought, _Obito will never become my eyes so long as I live._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's chapter two!!! Enjoy and please review!**

**~Okamira**

Chapter Two

Kira emerged from the room with a stoic face, specifically, the face she wore when she didn't want anyone to ask questions. The last thing she wanted to do was to have to lie to her friends or parents about what her grandfather said to her. It was hard always having to hide her true power from everyone... no one could know about the Mangyeko, as it was one of the most guarded secrets even in the Uchiha Clan. During sparrs she had to go easy on her opponent as not to raise suspicion, constsantly acting weaker than she was. Yet, even with that hinderance, she was considered more of a prodegy than her friend, Itachi. He had been her hiding place and was, as far as she could tell, the only other individual who knew about the Mangyeko Sharingan and that she had attained this rare type of Sharingan. But now that hiding place was taken away. Itachi knew nothing of the Eternal Mangyeko Sharingan so she was now forced to lie to him as well. He was the hardest to lie to as they were constantly trying to beat each other in everything they did. Poor Tachi, his power was the equivalent of a mouse when she had the Mangyeko, he would be powerless against her Eternal Mangyeko...

"So what did Madara-sama want to say to you?" Kakashi asked, interrupting Kira's train of thought.

"Just wanted so see how the training was holding up and stuff like that." Kira said, brushing off the question as if it were a pesky fly.

"Why couldn't he ask you about that here?" Kakashi was a bit to inquisitive for his own good, he always was when it came to Kira.

"Listen Kakashi," Kira started slowly, back facing Kakashi, "I don't know everything that goes on in my oji-san's mind. And, even if I did know the reason, why in the world would I tell you?"

Kakashi opened his mouth to speak as Kira's team looked away in annoyance, they all knew what was going to happen next. Kira whipped around and stared at the white-haired boy with activated Shringan eyes. "I have already given you an answer Kakashi. If it's not the one you're looking for then I'd be glad to take this outside."

The masked boy tried to hold Kira's gaze, tried to fight the ferocity that lay in her red eyes but looked away.

Deactivating her Sharingan, Kira smirked as she sat down between Orochimaru and Seishin, "Annoying twerp." she muttered under her breath.

"You shouldn't be so mean to him." Seishin said seriously, gazing longingly at the stunned boy.

Kira smirked and leaned over so her mouth was by her friend's ear, "Just because you're head over heels in love with the boy doesn't mean I have to be nice to him."

Seishin blushed. "It's that obvious?"

"Yeah, expacially to a sharingan user." Kira laughed, "And what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't know?"

Seishin buried her face in her arms, a tiny bit of her bright red forehead peeking through, as she groaned silently.

Turning to the rest of the table Kira asked, "Any news from sensei yet?"

Tsunade nodded, "Yeah, we got a scroll while you were talking to Madara-san. He wants to meet us at the training grounds to brief us on a mission in half an hour."

"Shall we get going then?" Seishin asked, miraculously recovering from her embarrassment.

"It would be in out best interest." Orochimaru replied.

"Then let's go."

When the five ninja reached the training grounds their sensei was already there, waiting patiantly on a nearby rock.

"Are we late sensei?" Seishin asked worriedly.

Sarutobi chuckled, placing his hand on his pupil's head and ruffling her hair like he would a young child, "No Seishin, you are right on time as always."

"What's our mission?" Orochimaru asked impatiently.

"All in good time Orochimaru," Sarutobi said, reaching behind his back and pulling out a manila folder, "I see my becoming Hokage has only made you more impatient."

Orochimaru rolled his eyes. Since their sensei had succeeded the second Hokage their training sessions had become even more rare, as were their missions with him. Sure, they were all jounin, but even the most elite on ninja miss their sensei every once in a while...

Sarutobi's smile faded and was replaced by a more serious face, "Now, about this mission. It is A rank bordering on S rank, I'm going to need your full cooperation in order for this to work."

The five ninja stiffened with excitement, they had been on countless A rank missions, but the S ranked missions were almost always reserved for the ANBU. "As I'm sure many of you are aware of, there is a large gathering of lords, business owners and other upperclassmen of all nations here in Konoha for a meeting that only occurs once every ten years. At this 'meeting' most of the business contracts and hiring for the next decade are decided, deciding for many the fate of their families and, in turn, their nation. We received information about a plot to infiltrate this 'meeting' and kidnap several powerful rulers and merchants. We have no idea who is responsible for giving us this information or who will be attacking, if there is going to be an attack at all, but we aren't willing to take any chances when it comes to something as important as this. You five will go to this 'meeting' undercover as rulers from small countries and will keep an eye on the people found in this file."

Jiraya raised his hand. "Yes Jiraya?"

"Why are you always saying 'meeting'?" he asked, making air astricts (A/N is that what they're even called? You guys know what I mean…) with his fingers.

The third Hokage smiled. "You would be the one to catch that. I say 'meeting' because it is not a regular meeting. It is, to use the proper term, a ball."

_A ball?_

"Yes. A ball. It isn't necessary but, in order to blend in, I would highly suggest each of you find a 'date', preferably another ninja, to take with you on this mission. The more the merrier!"

The five ninja sweat dropped. A date? They could handle the fiercest of ninja but, when it came to the subject of the opposite gender none of them knew what to do. Not having a 'date' was not an option even though their sensei said it was. To not have a partner would make you stand out. A ninja cannot stand out on their mission no matter what the cost and, if that meant finding a 'date' that's what they would all do.

_Only sensei would do this to us...._

The group of five ninja spent the rest of the day carefully reviewing each of the ten files of the people they would be protecting, as well as memorizing their aliases. The mission was two weeks away but they had all learned, at some time or another, that waiting until the last minute is not the way to have a successful mission. News about having to find a 'date' was on everybody's mind. It was very different from just finding a goon ninja and having them come to the ball with you. According to their alias files they would have to completely act the part, working in sync with their partner as if they had in fact been married for five or so years. It was making them all very nervous and the atmosphere was tense in the room.

"So..." Kira whispered, "Are you going to ask Kakashi, Sei?"

"Do you think I should?" The white haired girl asked, not taking her eyes off the document she was examining and speaking from the side of her mouth.

"When's a better time?" Kira asked, mimicking her friends actions.

"I don't know..." She said uncertainly, "I don't know if he likes me..."

"You've gotta take action sometime Seishin!"

"I know, I know, it's just.... Are you going to ask Orochi-kun?" Seishin said quickly, changing the subject with the grace of an elephant (not very graceful...)

Kira felt her face go blank. _Damn. She would pick up on my liking him, wouldn't she?_ She stood up slowly.

"I'm going to bed." she said, stretching her arms while enjoying the look of annoyance on Seishin's face, "See ya in the morning."

_Time to walk with my nightmares..._

_**Ok, so I know that this was shorter one and not much happened but I needed a sort of transition chapter as a segway (is that how you spell that??). The next one will be better! Promise!!!**_


End file.
